


anguish

by barryolivers



Series: Barry is the Nogitsune / Void!Barry [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: (it helps though and 3b is amazing), M/M, Nogitsune!Barry, Teen Wolf AU, you don't have to watch the show to understand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 00:04:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4241730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barryolivers/pseuds/barryolivers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry prowled over to Eddie, expression serious and yet somehow mocking. He continued to click his tongue against his teeth as he stalked, fingers twitching as he reached out to the handle of the blade. The same handle that was warm from Ciscos touches. Fingers dancing across the handle, he mock whined. "Oh. That's… that's a problem." He huffed a careless laugh. </p>
<p>"Bar-- Barry. Please." Eddie croaked, the small vibrations from Barrys touches causing sharp pains across his body. "Stop."</p>
            </blockquote>





	anguish

Eddie let out a silent scream as Cisco tried to pull the blade from his stomach, hands shaking. "Cis-" He tried desperately to warn, the shiluette of Barry Allen whispering behind him. 

The distant sound of a tongue clicking against the roof of a mouth echoed as Cisco felt the grip of a hand on his bicep. "Shi-" He began, yelping quietly as Barry quickly and swiftly slammed his head against the metal of the operating table. Barry looked to the now knocked out Cisco, tilting his head and sighing like it was a mild inconvenience. "Shame." He mocked, lips pursing in a patronising pout. He dragged his eyes to look at Eddie. "I would've quite liked him… if he wasn't trying to save you."

Barry prowled over to Eddie, expression serious and yet somehow mocking. He continued to click his tongue against his teeth as he stalked, fingers twitching as he reached out to the handle of the blade. The same handle that was warm from Ciscos touches. Fingers dancing across the handle, he mock whined. "Oh. That's… that's a problem." He huffed a careless laugh. 

"Bar-- Barry. Please." Eddie croaked, the small vibrations from Barrys touches causing sharp pains across his body. "Stop."

Barry brought his hand from the handle, widely bringing it to his lips. "Shh." He dragged his bottom lip down and brought his hand to Eddies shoulder, fingers dancing within the air still. "It's okay." His voice wasn't calming, nor comforting. It was menacing, promising pain and anguish to come. And it scared the /fuck/ out of Eddie. 

Barry brought the other hand to the handle, and a gasp was brought from Eddies lips as he twisted. He screamed and groaned, unsure whether to pull from the blade or go into it, neither an opinion he wanted. With Barrys hand on him, it was sure he would do none. 

"That hurt?" 

Eddie let out a moan of pain at Barrys voice, it sounding distant and far away. 

"Hey." Barry was clicking his tongue. "Look at me."

He opened his eyes to Barrys mocking raised brows. 

"Been doing your reading, Eddie?" Barry drawled, flexing his fingers on the handle as he paused the turning. "You see, usually Barrys the one doing that, but since he's not here at the moment, you had to take your boyfriends place." 

Eddie allowed a tear at Barrys voice. Barrys voice. He almost laughed. The voice was Barrys, but the words, the words were not. It tainted his voice. 

"Which," Barry sing songed, dragging his "i". "Means, by default, you should know everything I'm gonna tell you." He began to twist the blade again, and it took all of Eddies power not to drop his head and focus on other things like trained. "Nogitsune." The word made him sick coming from Barrys mouth, in that tone. "It feeds off chaos. Off strife. Off pain." He laughed wickedly, the fingers on Edides shoulder dancing. "Now. Let's recount who's pain you've taken." The tone was mocking, almost the tone you use to a small child when you're playing. 

Eddie tried to shake his head, but couldn't, shaking with the pain. 

"Hmm. Leonard, Wells, then from a dying Singh." Barry sighed in content. "All that pain. You took it all." He seemed to tear up in mock, nodding in approval as his hands dragged from Eddies shoulder to his cheek. 

Eddie flinched from the touch. The usual warm now an ice cold. 

"Now. Give it me." Barrys voice was deep, inhuman. Eddies eyes widened as his face felt like it was pulled, pain dissolving. 

"You planned--" Eddie tried, voice weak as he dropped his head.

"Oh. Oh, Eddie. You really have to learn not to trust a fox. 'Cos they'll fool you. They'll fool all. of. you." He took a pointed look to Cisco. "You should probably keep this from him. Poor soul will be almost as destroyed as Barry is up here." He laughed before he was gone, leaving Eddie to sob silently in the deserted room.

**Author's Note:**

> been brewing in my mind for a while. depends on the response to this, but may do a full tw au. 
> 
>  
> 
> [ Tumblr. ](http://barryolivers.tumblr.com)


End file.
